Synthetic Bonds
by Hissha
Summary: Harry a toujours été le Golden Boy de la Société Malfoy, gagnant le respect de Lucius et s'attirant le ressentiment de son rival d'école, Draco. Mais Lucius a une proposition d'affaire qui implique qu'Harry devienne un Malfoy… en épousant Draco. TRADUCTION HPxDM
1. Chapitre 1

_Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction de **mypetelephan,** qui a eu la gentillesse de me permettre de la traduire. Ça se base sur **Harry Potter** mais dans un **Univers Alternatif**. Harry et Draco ne sont pas des sorciers mais des humains normaux qui évoluent dans un monde normal. Le couple principal est un **HPxDM** avec un soupçon de **RWxHG.**_

* * *

_**Synthetic Bonds**_

_**Chapitre un **_

_**By mypetelephant**_

Si le cours continuait plus longtemps, décida Draco, il allait personnellement supplier son père de virer ce professeur. Il était monotone et Draco avait été contraint de gribouiller sur sa chemise pour rester éveiller. Il était à court de place cependant. Autour de lui, les étudiants somnolaient ou étaient immergés dans leurs rêveries. Heureusement pour tout le monde, un étudiant de premier cycle qui n'était certainement pas dans leur classe ouvrit brusquement la porte. Trois secondes d'analyse rapide de la jeune frimousse lui fit comprendre qu'il venait de faire irruption dans une salle remplie d'étudiants de cycle supérieur qui le fixait et ce fut une équation qui le terrifia. Une foule d'étudiant de première année regardait par-dessus son épaule, essayant de comprendre si oui ou non le cours qu'ils suivaient se déroulerait sans eux.

Alors que le chef accidentel de cette foule marmonnait de rapides excuses et tentait de fermer doucement la porte, il ne pouvait rien faire pour cacher le bruit à l'extérieur. En fin de compte, toute cette agitation s'avéra être une bénédiction. Les bruits semblaient rappeler au professeur qu'il n'avait pas un temps infini pour faire son cours. Dès que ce fut terminé, Draco se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et quitta la salle de classe.

En arrivant au bureau dans une pièce qu'il partageait avec cinq autres étudiants, Draco jeta son sac sur la table et s'effondra sur la chaise.

« - Est-ce que le Professeur Johnston est toujours aussi long ? » Draco se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux appuyée contre le chambranle et lui souriant.

« - Toujours. Aussi. Long. Putain. »

« - Je t'ai dit que tu aurais dû prendre l'option synthèse l'année dernière. Zhang est un professeur beaucoup mieux. »

Draco lança un regard exaspéré à Hermione. « - J'avais d'autres cours à prendre. Et d'ailleurs, n'a-t-il pas attribué toutes sortes de devoir qui prenait au moins cinq heures de travail chacun ? »

« - Oh, ils n'étaient pas si durs que ça. »

« - Peut-être pour toi. Tout le monde semblait être sur le point de pleurer. » Hermione eut l'air de vouloir donner une longue explication sur pourquoi tout le monde avait eu l'air si désespéré mais Draco la coupa en la questionnant sur ses derniers cours. Fidèle à son habitude, Hermione se lança dans une longue diatribe sur les défis les plus récents qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle venait juste d'arriver à son habitude de 'poser beaucoup de questions effrayantes' quand le téléphone de Draco eut la décence de sonner.

« - Euh, désolé Hermione. C'est... euh... c'est vraiment une bonne chose... avec les réactions et... » Répondit distraitement Draco en fouillant dans ses poches pour sortir son téléphone et lire ce qui était apparemment un message de sa mère.

« Harry Potter rentre. Fête pour lui ce soir. S'il te plait, sois là. »

Draco leva les yeux. « - Potter est de retour ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard surpris. « - Oh, eh bien oui. Il vient juste de rentrer hier. Tu ne savais pas qu'il allait revenir ? »

« - Non, je ne le savais pas. Ma mère vient de m'envoyer un message pour me le dire. »

« - Oh… désolée, je pensais que tu t'en fichais tout simplement ou quelque chose. »

« - Je m'en fiche complètement. » Déclara Draco sur la défensive. « - C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est de retour et pourquoi maman ne m'a rien dit. »

« - Eh bien, si ça peut te consoler, il n'est pas sûr du pourquoi il est de retour également. »

« - Tu as _parlé_ avec lui ? » Draco lui lança presque un regard trahi.

Hermione ignora sa tentative flagrante de la faire culpabiliser. « - Bien sûr que je lui ai parlé. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu cependant. » Draco plissa les yeux à cela et détourna les yeux. « - Oh, allez Draco. Juste parce qu'il est dans un autre pays ne veut pas dire que lui et moi avons cessé d'être amis. C'est pratiquement mon frère. »

« - Tu devrais l'adopter alors. Peut-être que mon père cessera d'avoir l'espoir que Potter soit en réalité son fils. » Quelle que soit la colère ou la douleur qu'il y avait dans ce commentaire, Draco la cacha avec un rire et faisant semblant d'être incroyablement intéressé par lire ses mails. Il navigua distraitement dans sa boite de réception, essayant de feindre l'indifférence face à la situation dans son ensemble. Finalement, il céda. « Alors... euh... comment va-t-il ? »

Hermione eut l'air surprise. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu Draco parler d'Harry. Elle avait beaucoup entendu Harry parler de Draco. Après tout, elle et Harry étaient amis depuis douze ans. Quand il avait commencé à fréquenter le même lycée que Draco… une hautaine école privée… Hermione avait eu droit à une longue liste établi par Harry sur les péchés commis par l'abominable Draco Malfoy.

Mais autant elle avait entendu parler de Draco par Harry, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Harry par Draco. Certes, elle se doutait que c'était parce que Draco connaissait son amitié avec Harry. De plus, ils avaient la vingtaine aujourd'hui, ils avaient grandi et elle espérait que les rivalités passées soient devenues secondaires. En vérité, malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait décrit de nombreuses fois, Draco n'était pas si mal que ça. Elle avait été nerveuse quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils allaient travailler dans le même laboratoire à cause de tout ce qu'Harry avait dit. Mais durant ces deux dernières années, ils étaient passés de collègues maladroits à amis et elle devait admettre que Draco avait des périodes où il était... agréable. Elle n'avait pas osé avouer à Harry qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Une fois, elle avait dit qu'elle travaillait avec Draco mais Harry avait simplement répondu avec un fade 'oh ? ' Puis il avait changé de conversation.

« - Euh, il va bien. On dirait qu'il passe de bons moments en Angleterre. La Société Malfoy semble assez contente de son travail. Etre Directeur à l'étranger lui convient apparemment bien. »

Draco ne semblait pas très heureux de cela et il marmonna un désespéré : ... « - Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté là-bas alors... » À peine assez fort pour qu'Hermione entende. Il n'avait pas revu Potter depuis l'été après avoir obtenu leur diplôme, après quoi, ça avait pris beaucoup de temps à Draco pour se convaincre d'arrêter de lancer des attaques verbales quand il voyait le brun. Mais après des années sans revoir Potter, il avait été en mesure d'accepter leur situation pour ce qu'elle était. Mais avec cette fête, ça devenait difficile pour Draco de prétendre qu'il avait éradiqué toute son ancienne rancune. Potter avait disparu depuis quoi... Deux ans et demi ? Draco était parti depuis quatre ans et tout ce qu'il avait quand il rentrait, était un dîner tendu avec ses parents. Certes, c'était un dîner très cher mais ça ne valait rien lorsque la conversation était forcée et que ça s'achevait par un rapide 'Non ça va père, je comprends. Tu as du travail à faire'. La perspective de passer une soirée entière à ce repas méticuleusement organisé par sa mère (et tout cela au nom de Potter, rien de moins) faisait que Draco voulait 'accidentellement' se cogner la tête contre un mur afin d'avoir un mot du médecin lui interdisant toute sorte d'interaction sociale.

La perspective de passer une soirée avec ce genre de personne poussait Draco à travailler dur pour éviter d'y penser. « - Hey, Hermione, tu veux venir avec moi ? » Hermione lui lança un regard confus. « - Pour la fête, je veux dire. Ils organisent une fête à la maison ce soir... c'est pour Potter. »

« - Une fête ? Avec toi ? Je serais ton _rendez-vous_ ? » Hermione rigola de l'absurdité d'être liée à Draco d'une quelconque manière amoureuse ou sexuelle.

« - Hé ! » Fit Draco avec indignation. « - Je te ferais savoir que je suis un bon partenaire. »

« - Je suis sûre que tu l'es. » Répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil, légèrement amusé. « - J'ai entendu de très bonnes choses sur tes prouesses en tant que cavalier. Tu es fortement recommandé par plus d'un homme et d'une femme. »

« - C'est vrai, tu sais. J'ai de bonnes critiques sur Yelp _**(1). **_» Draco agita ses sourcils de manière suggestive, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise avec un soupçon d'arrogance, pour lequel il était célèbre. « - Tu es une scientifique en herbe, Hermione. Tu ne seras pas satisfaite jusqu'à ce que tu ais étudié la question en profondeur par toi-même. »

Hermione éclata de rire et lui donna un coup sur la tête. « - Oui, je suis sûre que tu es très inquiet au sujet de ma satisfaction. »

Draco se frotta la tête, là où elle l'avait frappé et ensuite tenta de coiffer ses cheveux avec ses doigts. « - Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je ne mettrais jamais en péril le sort du monde scientifique dans son ensemble en ayant des relations sexuelles avec toi pour ensuite te briser le cœur, causant au monde la perte d'un des plus grands jeunes esprits et gâcher le travail que je suis censé faire en ce moment... »

« - Tu es censé tester l'effet l'ajout de différent catalyseur à la réaction. »

« - Oui, c'est ça. Le point de tout cela, c'est que tu ne seras pas mon rendez-vous. Juste quelqu'un qui m'empêchera de me cogner la tête contre un mur ou empêchera que ma soirée soit incroyablement gaspillée. »

« - Draco, si tu veux que je sois ta baby-sitter, tu dois me payer. »

« - Mais tu ne veux pas de compensation financière en tant que rendez-vous ? »

« - Eh bien, Draco. » Déclara Hermione, utilisant sa meilleure imitation d'un professeur parlant à un enfant de six ans. « - Ce serait de la prostitution. Et je n'ai pas le temps ou la capacité mentale pour ça maintenant. »

« - Ok, très bien. Tu peux être mon non rémunéré et asexué rendez-vous. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton faussement résigné. « - Sache juste que je peux me saouler et me rendre ridicule, à moins que tu interviennes. »

« - Je ne voudrais pas être ton amie si je croyais que tu serais capable de faire une telle chose. »

« - Une telle flatterie, Hermione... je vais commencer à penser que tu caches des sentiments plus profonds. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « - Très bien, je vais y aller. Comment et quand dois-je venir exactement ? »

« - Hm, je ne sais pas quand ça sera. Je t'enverrais un message plus tard et je peux envoyer une voiture te chercher. »

« - Une voiture ? Pour moi ? » Une note de surprise apparut dans sa voix. « - Je vais me sentir spéciale. »

« - Je te l'ai dit, Hermione. » Répondit Draco avec son arrogance en plein essor. « - Je suis un rendez-vous très satisfaisant. » Cette fois, il réussit à esquiver le coup à sa tête.

* * *

« - Ugh, pourquoi dois-je porter une cravate ? » L'homme roux s'agitait sans cesse avec le nœud que les lumières de la ville éclairaient depuis la fenêtre de la voiture.

Son compagnon se tourna vers lui, secouant la tête en souriant. « - Arrête ça, Ron. Ça t'a pris du temps pour arriver à la mettre. Je ne vois pas comment tu as pu vivre pendant ces vingt longues années et mettre autant de temps pour mettre une cravate. »

« - Eh bien, désolé Monsieur-Je-Mets-Une-Cravate-Pour-Aller-Travailler-Dans-Une-Société-Multi-Milliardaire-Depuis-Que-J'ai-Quitté-Le-Lycée. » Répliqua Ron sur la défensive, arrachant un hochement de tête à son ami. Baissant les yeux vers le nœud qu'il commençait à défaire, Ron abandonna et laissa retomber ses mains dans une tentative d'arrêter de toucher sa cravate, puis regarda son ami. « - Alors Harry, excité d'être de retour ? »

Harry n'était vraiment pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à cela. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre de la voiture durant la plupart de la route, racontant les divers aspects de sa vie passés dans la ville. Cela faisait seulement deux ans et demi, mais cette ville lui avait manqué. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr 'qu'excité' était le terme qu'il utiliserait pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en revenant. 'Inquiet' était probablement un meilleur mot. Lucius ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il voulait qu'il vienne, juste qu'il avait une offre à lui faire et qu'il voulait le faire en personne. Mais Lucius aurait pu facilement venir le voir, alors le pourquoi il voulait que ce soit Harry qui revienne au pays n'avait pas de sens. Alors oui, 'inquiet' était probablement le meilleur mot.

Il avait déjà dit tout cela à Ron, alors quand il le regarda et haussa les épaules, Ron comprit. « - Eh bien, au moins, ils t'ont loué cette impressionnante chambre à l'hôtel et ils nous invitent. Alors, même si tu es licencié, tu seras en mesure de le faire avec classe. »

« - Merci, Ron. C'est très rassurant. »

« - C'est pour ça que je suis là. D'ailleurs, ils ne vont pas te virer et tu le sais. Oh, hé, au moins ce garçon Dragon ne sera pas là, non ? N'est-il pas dans une école quelque part en Californie ou quelque chose ? »

« - Tu veux parler de Draco et en fait, je n'ai aucune idée s'il va être à la fête. Je pense qu'il est en ville... mais une de mes amies a dit quelque chose à propos de travailler avec lui. Mais Lucius ne m'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. »

« - Vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu as travaillé pour son père depuis que tu as dix ans. Ils t'ont pratiquement adopté. J'aurais pensé qu'il parlerait de son unique fils avec toi. »

Harry nettoya ses lunettes alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Malfoy. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. « - Je ne pense pas que Lucius ait dit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe avec Malfoy. Il doit probablement passer des auditions pour trouver sa future femme trophée. » Harry haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas reconnaitre qu'il pouvait trouver toutes les informations à propos de Malfoy à distance.

Ron trouva rapidement un autre sujet : « - Alors, que faire s'il s'avère qu'ils veulent faire de toi mon nouveau patron ? »

« - Ron, je suis fondamentalement ton patron depuis deux ans. »

« - Ouais, mais ça ne serait pas génial si ça arrivait de nouveau ! » Avant qu'ils aient pu extrapoler sur ce qui se passerait si Harry devenait le patron de Ron (encore une fois), la voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir Malfoy. La mâchoire de Ron chuta. Harry ne savait pas si c'était les portes massives ou les magnifiques jardins ou les paons blancs en liberté ou les élégantes fontaines ou le palais en marbre blanc qui s'élevait derrière tout cela, mais il imaginait que tout cela pouvait entraîner même les plus riches à s'émerveiller. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu la maison. Ça l'avait rendu muet pendant environ cinq minutes.

Un garde ouvrit le portail, permettant à la voiture d'entrer lentement. Il y eut un bref retard à cause d'un paon qui ne voulait pas sortir du chemin, mais finalement, ils purent se rendre à l'avant de la maison. Un maître d'hôtel (ou du moins, Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était maître d'hôtel) leur ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer dans la maison.

« - Putain ! » Si la mâchoire de Ron aurait pu physiquement tomber plus bas, elle serait sûrement au sol. Une magnifique entrée s'ouvrait devant eux. Le sol était rempli de motif complexe vert et argent sur le magnifique marbre blanc. Deux escaliers géants en colimaçon s'enroulaient de chaque côté, conduisant à deux étages. Un magnifique lustre forgé dans un design incroyable était suspendu au-dessus. Même Harry, qui avait traversé cette entrée à plusieurs reprises, se trouva à regarder. Il y avait plusieurs nouveaux tableaux qui tapissaient les murs et quelques-unes des statues semblaient familières. Debout dans le hall, Harry se rappela qu'il avait pensé plus d'une fois être dans une exposition d'art plutôt que dans une maison.

« - Harry ! » Une forte voix féminine retentit dans la pièce. Harry tourna la tête pour voir une belle femme blonde portant une longue robe de soie noire marcher vers lui, les bras tendus pour un câlin.

Harry lui rendit l'étreinte. « - Narcissa ! Comment allez-vous ! »

« - Oh, je vais bien. Nous avons organisé une soirée de gala la semaine dernière pour recueillir des fonds pour la recherche sur le cancer, je suis épuisée maintenant. Tu sais ce que c'est... tout le monde veut rester assez loin de leur ennemi le plus proche pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, mais ils veulent toujours être assez proche pour écouter. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon chéri, j'espère que tu as eu un vol agréable ? »

« - Bien sûr. Et merci d'avoir envoyé une voiture pour venir nous chercher à l'hôtel pour nous emmener ici. Connaissez-vous mon ami, Ron ? »

À cela, Ron sortit de sa rêverie et s'avança, présentant une vigoureuse poignée de main. « - Ron. Ron Weasley. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« - Ron et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand je travaillais à l'étranger. » Expliqua Harry. « - Mais il a été transféré ici il y a quelques mois. »

« - Oh, oui. Ronald, non ? »

« - Ouais... je veux dire, oui ! » Ron semblait un peu décontenancé, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce que l'épouse du PDG de l'entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait pouvait déjà avoir entendu parler de lui.

Narcissa poursuivit avec calme : « - Eh bien, nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir tous les deux ici. S'il vous plait, servez-vous de la nourriture et des boissons. Lucius devrait bientôt être là. »

Ron n'eut pas besoin d'encouragement, pas plus. Les serveurs se promenaient avec des plateaux d'aliments mais Ron réussit rapidement à remplir son assiette. Harry se servit lui-même un peu de champagne. Être de retour dans cette demeure le faisait se sentir nerveux mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi. En regardant autour de lui, il reconnut plusieurs cadres de la compagnie qui venaient à sa rencontre pour prendre des nouvelles. Ron participait de temps en temps, mais il lui était difficile de parler et de manger en même temps.

« - Sérieusement Harry, tu devrais essayer certaines de ces boulettes. Elles sont incroyables. » Mais avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, il y eut quelques murmures qui retentirent derrière lui. Se retournant pour voir ce qui se passait, il vit un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés avec un ruban noir venir vers lui.

« - Bonjour Harry. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu te joindre à nous. » Lucius tapota les épaules d'Harry. « - Et Ronald, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici. Je suis vraiment heureux d'entendre que vous vous débrouillez bien ici. » Ron s'essuya rapidement les doigts et la bouche sur une serviette puis serra la main de Lucius. Lucius se tourna vers Harry. « - Eh bien, Harry, je te souhaite une bonne soirée ce soir. Je voudrais te parler un peu plus tard, si possible. J'ai une proposition à faire, je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais ça serait mieux si nous nous occupions de cela le plus tôt possible. »

« - Euh, d'accord. » Répondit Harry, lançant un regard à Ron qui transmettait toute l'angoisse que cette offre mystérieuse lui donnait.

Lucius dut voir le regard car il se mit à rire et tapota de nouveau l'épaule d'Harry. « - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien de mal. Nous n'organiserions pas une fête pour te virer. » Harry rigola faiblement. « - Non, non, Harry. Nous avons juste trouvé un bon moyen pour, tu sais, t'amener à la hauteur de tout ce potentiel que nous savons que tu as. » Sur ce, Lucius prit une flûte de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et fit un signe à Harry et Ron avant de s'éloigner pour parler à l'un des membres du conseil d'administration.

« - Eh bien, au moins nous savons que tu n'es pas viré. » Dit Ron dans une tentative d'être utile.

Harry saisit une boulette sur l'assiette de Ron et la mangea, toujours pas entièrement rassuré. Il pouvait imaginer tous les scénarios possibles où Lucius aurait besoin de lui parler au manoir Malfoy dès que possible, mais il se reprit et participa à quelques conversations joyeuses. Appuyé contre un mur, il prit une gorgée de son champagne, puis, après avoir contemplé le reste de son verre, il versa le contenu restant dans sa bouche d'un trait. Ron lui lança un regard sympathique. Harry balaya la foule. Les femmes dans leurs robes magnifiques et les hommes en costumes coûteux remplissaient la pièce, bavardant agréablement sur les meilleures écoles maternelles privées, les maisons de vacances idéales sur chaque continent et les dernières tendances en décoration. Pris dans sa transe, il avait presque réussi à complètement _l'ignorer_.

Les invités étaient arrivés tout au long de la soirée et pour la plupart, Harry n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil vers la porte s'il voyait qu'elle s'ouvrait du coin de l'œil. Mais bien sûr, ce fichu Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas simplement traverser une porte comme une personne normale. Non, ce fichu Draco Malfoy devait s'arrêter sur le seuil, contempler la foule en passant une main dans ses cheveux et hausser ensuite un sourcil et sourire comme si on avait soigneusement pris des dispositions pour que tout le monde dans la salle soit disposé en sa faveur.

Et bien sûr, ce fichu Draco Malfoy devait à peine jeter un regard sur l'invité d'honneur et s'éloigner ensuite, incapable au fond de lui de reconnaître la présence d'Harry.

« - Alors c'est lui, hein. » Harry avait complètement oublié que Ron était à côté de lui et le son de sa voix le fit sursauter.

« - Hein ? Oh... ouais. C'est Malfoy. »

« - Eh bien, c'est clairement un Malfoy. Mais c'est vraiment _le_ Malfoy. Draco Malfoy ? » Harry saisit un autre verre sur le plateau d'un serveur et en but rapidement la moitié. Ceci était une révélation inattendue et désagréable. Malfoy n'était pas supposé être là. Malfoy était supposé être ailleurs et être le trou du cul arrogant qu'il était né pour être. « - Je devine par ton regard et la consommation d'alcool que oui, c'est Draco Malfoy. Mais si c'est Draco, qui est la femme avec lui ? »

« - Hein ? » Harry était si occupé à réfléchir aux différentes façons pour éviter la présence de Malfoy pour le reste de la soirée, il avait complètement pas remarqué...

« - ... Hermione ! » Le pessimisme de la présence de Malfoy se dissipa aussitôt alors qu'Harry traversait la foule d'invités et les serveurs pour aller saluer sa vieille amie.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et sourit, tendant les bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. « - Harry, je suis si contente de te voir ! »

« - Je suis content que tu sois ici, je n'avais aucune idée que tu viendrais. »

« - Eh bien, je ne le savais pas non plus mais... »

« - Je l'ai invité. » Coupa Draco. Si découvrir sa présence avait ébranlé Harry, entendre la voix de Malfoy l'énerva complètement. Il avait après tout entrevu des bribes de sa vie amoureuse sur les couvertures des tabloïds chaque fois qu'il décidait de sortir avec un acteur ou actrice, un mannequin ou un athlète de renommée mondiale. Mais c'était des images et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas arrêter de les regarder. Même dans une salle bondée, Harry pouvait essayer de se convaincre (sans succès) que le Malfoy qu'il voyait était simplement la projection d'un gars avec qui il avait été à l'école et dont Harry se fichait complètement de l'existence.

Mais quand il entendit la voix de Malfoy, l'image acquise se dissipa, rappelant à Harry chaque moment de la vie de Malfoy qui lui déplaisait.

Harry essaya d'ignorer sa réponse et la simple présence de Malfoy, répondant par un simple : « - Oh, merci. » Dans ce qu'il espérait être une voix calme qui contenait de la maturité et la capacité de passer outre les querelles passées d'écolier. Hermione les regarda tous les deux nerveusement, essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'ils pensaient.

Heureusement, Ron choisit ce moment pour se livrer à son manque typique de grâce sociale. Il avait suivi le brun mais un plateau de choux à la crème l'avait retardé. Il avait encore un petit peu de crème au coin de sa bouche au moment où il atteignit Harry, Hermione et Draco. Harry prit rapidement avantage de la situation pour essayer de calmer ses propres nerfs. « - Hermione, voici Ron. Nous avons travaillé ensemble et il a été transféré ici il y a quelques mois. Oh, et Ron, voici Hermione. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis... toujours, je suppose. » Harry fit une pause de quelques secondes. « - Et ça. » Harry fit un bref signe en direction de Draco. « - C'est Draco. » Il croisa brièvement les yeux de Draco, essayant désespérément d'ignorer le sentiment de tourbillon que cela provoqua dans son estomac.

Ron sourit et tendit la main, d'abord à Draco puis à Hermione. « - Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Hermione serra sa main avec un regard neutre sur son visage : « - Tu as de la crème, tu sais, au coin de ta bouche. » Ron s'essuya sa bouche avec son doigt et lécha ensuite la crème qui se trouvait dessus. Hermione plissa légèrement le nez, un geste qui rappela à Harry de nombreuses fois où il faisait des choses qu'elle désapprouvait.

Après que Malfoy soit parti chercher des verres de vin, Harry se tourna vers Hermione. « - Alors, quand Malfoy dit qu'il t'a 'invité', ça veut dire... »

« - Que je suis là en tant que son rendez-vous ? Bien sûr. Mais pas dans le _sens-là_, nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Je te l'ai dit, Draco et moi travaillons dans le même laboratoire. » Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Hermione l'entendit et roula des yeux. « - Tu sais, il n'est pas si mauvais. Tu devais apprendre à le connaître. Peut-être que tu le haïrais moins. »

Ron haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme. « - Vraiment ? Il semble tout aussi mauvais que tu l'as décrit, Harry. »

« - Tu fondes ta totale opinion de Draco sur des histoires d'Harry datant du lycée et une interaction de trois secondes avec lui ? » Hermione croisa les bras, plissant de nouveau le nez.

Ron se mit sur la défensive. « - Oh, allez. Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître depuis plus longtemps. Il ressemble à un petit con. » Hermione souffla bruyamment, déclenchant un doux débat sur les mérites de juger quelqu'un uniquement sur la façon dont ils ont l'air. En ce qui concerne les premières impressions données par ses deux amis respectifs, ce n'était que légèrement mieux que ce qu'Harry avait peur.

Les deux se chamaillèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, la présence d'Harry ayant apparemment disparu de leur esprit. Pourtant, alors même que leur querelle se transformait en vraie conversation, Harry eut du mal à s'y joindre à cause de la présence de Malfoy dans la salle. En le regardant naviguer à travers la pièce, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer avec envie la façon dont Malfoy pouvait arriver à se fondre dans une foule d'homme et de femme glamour et pourtant s'en démarquer. C'était comme s'il pouvait être partout dans le monde à y faire n'importe quoi mais pourtant il serait toujours dans son propre monde à lui.

La soirée avançait. Les trois firent leur chemin à travers la salle, rencontrant et discutant avec des gens. À un certain moment, le bruit du cliquetis d'argenterie contre un verre vide résonna à travers la salle et tout le monde porta attention à Lucius se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Quand tout le monde fut silencieux, Lucius prit un verre sur un plateau.

« - Eh bien, tout le monde, je serais bref. J'espère que vous vous amusez tous mais comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes ici ce soir parce que notre Golden Boy, Monsieur Harry Potter, est de retour en ville. » Lucius fit un signe de tête vers Harry et sourit. Harry sentit son visage rougir. Ron lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, s'attirant un autre regard désapprobateur d'Hermione. « - Bien sûr, c'est de notre faute s'il est parti en premier lieu. Mais comme nos profits l'ont montré, il a fait un excellent travail. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir Malfoy appuyait contre un mur, sirotant son verre avec un regard désintéressé, comme si la procédure était juste quelque chose d'inutile selon lui. Bien sûr, Harry devait admettre que c'était sans doute ce que cette fête devait être pour Malfoy... un gaspillage complet de son temps. Lucius poursuivit : « - Nous sommes très heureux qu'il soit de retour et nous avons une offre très intéressante pour lui et nous espérons qu'il acceptera pour que nous puissions le garder ici. Alors nous allons tous porter un toast à notre seul et unique, Harry Potter ! » À cela, tout le monde applaudi et souleva son verre. Partout dans la salle, des gorgées simultanées étaient avalées. Mais Malfoy avait posé son verre, son sirotage désintéressé laissant place à une résolution à ne pas prendre part à toute consommation d'alcool en l'honneur d'Harry. Harry le remarqua et le manque d'action de Malfoy l'irrita encore plus que les actions elles-mêmes.

Il avait encore un peu de ressentiment une heure plus tard, même avec toutes les conversations, la nourriture et le vin, alors qu'il était assis dans le bureau de la maison de Lucius Malfoy. Lucius était assis sur une chaise d'argent en forme de trône, les bras et le dos sculpté avec des motifs complexes. Une canne noire surmontée d'un élégant serpent aux yeux émeraude était appuyée contre le grand bureau noir qui avait des motifs correspondant à la chaise. Narcissa se tenait derrière Lucius, sa main posée sur le dossier de la chaise. Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'elle faisait là. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une quelconque réunion et aussi loin qu'il le savait, elle ne participait pas aux affaires de la société en aucune façon. La combinaison de son pressentiment envers Lucius et sa colère envers Malfoy renforcèrent son sentiment d'anxiété.

« - Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Harry. » Dit Lucius. « - Nous attendons juste quelqu'un. »

« - Oh... euh, ce n'est pas un problème. » Harry pouvait sentir ses jambes commençaient à trembler d'impatience. Il tenta rapidement d'étouffer l'agitation en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il sourit timidement à Lucius et Narcissa, puis laissa dériver ses yeux sur les étagères qui les entouraient. Lucius avait une étonnante collection de livres dans son bureau, qu'il s'agisse d'éditions rares ou exemplaires signées. Essayant d'empêcher son esprit de former toute sorte d'hypothèse bizarre sur ce que cette 'offre passionnante' pouvait être, Harry lut chacun des titres et les récita dans sa tête. Il en était à _Moby__ Dick_ lorsque le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter sur son siège. Il se retourna, seulement pour voir la personne qu'il ne désirait pas voir du tout.

« - Draco, c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. »

Draco regarda froidement son père : « - De rien. »

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Narcissa. « - Nous t'avons demandé de venir il y a environ douze minutes. »

Draco s'appuya contre une étagère et croisa les bras. « - Désolé. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait Monsieur Potter, je me serais précipité tout de suite. »

Lucius ne montra rien qui indiqua qu'il avait entendu la réponse acerbe de Draco. « - Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons toutes les parties concernées ici, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. » Harry fit passer son regard de Draco à Lucius, la confusion emplissant sa tête. Comment est-ce que Malfoy pouvait être une partie concernée à tout cela ? Si Lucius remarqua la confusion sur le visage d'Harry, il l'ignora aussi facilement qu'il avait ignoré le sarcasme de son fils. « - Désolé Harry, je sais que ça doit être assez énervant pour toi d'avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici pour une offre mystérieuse. Nous te faisons déranger et j'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner. »

Harry bougea sur son siège. « - Euh, bien sûr. Oui. »

Lucius poursuivit. « - Comme tu le sais probablement, la Société Malfoy a toujours été dirigée par un Malfoy ou par alliance. Cela fait partie des règles de notre société. Nous avons géré cette société de génération en génération et c'est ce que nous continuerons à faire. » Harry hocha la tête mais il était encore confus à propos de ce que cela avait à voir avec lui et pourquoi Draco devait être dans la pièce pour entendre cela. « - Tu ne sais probablement pas que Draco... » Lucius s'arrêta un instant. « - ... ne me succèdera pas en tant que PDG de la société. » Cela surprit Harry. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la position de Draco dans la société mais Harry avait toujours cru qu'il allait devoir considérer Draco comme son patron un jour.

« - Puis-je demander qui va vous succéder alors ? » Harry essaya de faire mentalement la liste des personnes qui pouvaient hériter de l'entreprise. Il y avait quelques cousins de Draco et probablement quelques autres relations lointaines mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le potentiel d'être PDG.

« - Je suis content que tu demandes, Harry. Évidemment, le fait que Draco ne me succédera pas pose quelques questions pour la société. Nous voulons seulement ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde. Mais dans nos proches, il n'y a personne qui semble vraiment à la hauteur. Narcissa et moi avons discuté pendant un certain temps avec nos actionnaires et nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il y a qu'une seule personne que nous aimerions voir reprendre l'entreprise. Toi. »

Tout à sa surprise, Harry pâlit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bouleversé, il réussit à balbutier : « - Euh, je vous remercie, monsieur. C'est vraiment... gentil... de votre part. » Il pouvait entendre Malfoy étouffer ses ricanements derrière lui, visiblement amusé par l'éloquence incroyable d'Harry. Harry essaya de l'ignorer alors qu'une évidence se formait dans son esprit. « - Mais... »

« - Tu n'es pas un Malfoy ? » Termina Narcissa, en souriant. « - Eh bien, il y a une façon pour nous de contrer cette difficulté. Mais d'abord, nous devons te poser une question. Es-tu actuellement avec quelqu'un. ? »

« - Hein ? Non. » Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Malfoy devait certainement bien rire du statut de célibataire d'Harry.

« - Envisages-tu de te marier avec quelqu'un d'ici quelques temps ? »

« - Euh... je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela... »

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien mener toutes ces questions, mais avant qu'il puisse demander ce qui se passait, la voix inquiète de Malfoy derrière lui le fit sursauter. « - Maman, que... qu'avez-vous planifiés... ? »

Lucius continua comme si Draco n'avait rien dit. « - Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi nous te posons toutes ces questions. Ce que nous essayons de dire, c'est que la seule façon de faire de toi mon successeur est de _faire_ de toi un Malfoy. »

Avant qu'Harry puisse poser plus de questions, la voix de Malfoy retentit de nouveau. « - Oh, non. Non, non, non. » Harry se retourna et vit que Malfoy avait cessé de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il s'avançait vers le bureau de Lucius, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux côtés d'Harry, se penchant en avant et posant ses mains sur le bureau. Les manches de sa chemise avaient été retroussées. Harry regarda alors que ses yeux voyageaient vers les bras de Draco. Il pouvait apercevoir le tatouage d'un serpent sur l'avant-bras de Malfoy. Il n'avait pas eu ce tatouage à l'époque du lycée et Harry se retrouva à observa la peau lisse de Malfoy et la tension de ses muscles. Et puis soudain, il réalisa qu'il fixait les bras de Malfoy. Harry sentit son visage rougir alors qu'il se détournait rapidement. Malfoy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, regardant attentivement sa mère et son père, espérant qu'ils ne pensaient pas faire ce qu'il pensait qu'ils faisaient.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et sachant que Malfoy semblait en savoir plus que lui était frustrant. « - Je ne comprends pas, Lucius. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous essayez de dire. »

Mais la voix d'Harry fut couverte par celle plus forte de Malfoy. « - Maman. Tu ne peux pas penser que c'est une bonne idée. »

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas... »

« - Réfléchis un peu, Potter ! » Malfoy semblait avoir oublié qu'Harry était juste à côté de lui et il cria pratiquement dans l'oreille d'Harry en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard. Harry cessa de respirer, de peur que s'il bougeait, le petit espace entre son corps et celui de Malfoy serait complètement comblé.

« - Draco ! » La voix de Narcissa était à la fois douce et sévère. Ce fut assez pour faire taire Draco et le faire se redresser. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire fermement serrée. Harry commença à respirer à nouveau.

Lucius succéda à Narcissa. « - Harry, ce que nous proposons va suivre. C'est ce que nous voulons et nous espérons que tu accepteras pour pouvoir me succéder en tant que PDG de cette société. Mais nous avons besoin de quelque chose que te permette avec assurance de pouvoir prendre ma place. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Nous avons besoin que tu te maries avec Draco. »

_À suivre..._

_**(1)**_ Yelp est une entreprise américaine qui édite le site internet , qui offre des services de réseautage social, de recherche de services et fournisseurs locaux, ainsi que de publication de critiques. En juin 2008, plus de 10,6 millions de personnes ont consulté le site web. (Source Wikipédia)

* * *

_**J'ai posté ce premier chapitre pour donner un avant-goût des prochaines histoires qui vont suivre.**_

**Cependant, les prochains chapitres ne suivront pas tout de suite. Je préfère terminer de poster certaines traductions en cours et qui vont bientôt arriver au dernier chapitre.**

**Soyez quand même assuré, que l'histoire originale est terminée et que la traduction est elle aussi achevée. J'ai tous les chapitres prêts à être posté, donc même si il va falloir attendre un tout petit moment, il y aura une suite et une fin. Sachez également qu'un lien sera mit dans mon profil vers la fic originale pour ceux qui veulent la continuer en anglais.**

**Merci à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Synthetic Bonds**

**Chapitre deux**

**By mypetelephant**

Draco se redressa dans le lit, il plaça un oreiller contre la tête de lit et s'appuya dessus, sentant la soie grise de la taie d'oreiller contre son dos. Les longs rideaux verts étaient ouverts et ainsi, Draco pouvait voir le sommet des immeubles qui s'étalaient au-delà de la terrasse comme des tuiles élevées. Il croisa les jambes, tirant une partie des couvertures sur ses genoux. Il se pencha vers la table de nuit et prit une longue gorgée d'eau.

« - Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se tourna vers la porte. Une haute silhouette musclée s'avança et se glissa lentement dans les draps et les couvertures emmêlés. Draco roula des yeux et renifla avant de prendre une autre gorgée.

« - Gueule de bois ? Vraiment, Blaise ? Je n'ai pas eu la gueule de bois depuis le lycée. »

« - Tu as eu la gueule de bois pour ton vingt-et-unième anniversaire. »

« - Tout le monde sait que le vingt-et-unième anniversaire ne compte pas. D'ailleurs, toi et Pansy m'avaient pratiquement forcé à boire tous ces verres. » Souligna Draco. « - Tout ce qui s'est passé durant cette nuit est de ta faute, pas la mienne. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil à cela. « - Même le vomi partout sur la banquette arrière ? »

« - J'aime penser que c'est un châtiment. »

« - Ta guerre biologique m'a coûté ridiculement cher. »

« - Eh bien, ça ne serait pas une vengeance si je ne te faisais pas souffrir. Par ailleurs, tu as assez d'argent pour t'acheter une dizaine de voitures neuves par an. »

« - Draco Malfoy. » Ricana Blaise. « - Tu ne comprends rien depuis vingt-quatre ans ! »

« - Blaise Zabini. » Rétorqua Draco. « - Tu rabâches la même chose depuis trois ans… »

Blaise se coucha sur le dos et se remit à rire, croisant les mains derrière sa tête. Il regarda Draco. « - Tu sais, tu as pris tout le lit de nouveau. Je ne vois pas comment à chaque fois que nous dormons ensemble, tu parviens à prendre tout le lit. »

« - D'une taille quatre fois supérieur à celui où nous avons dormi ensemble, tu essayes d'établir une tendance générale à mon comportement ? »

« - Hé ! N'essaye pas un de tes petits tours d'esprit Jedi sur moi ! Je me suis gelé la nuit dernière. »

Si Blaise cherchait des excuses, il s'adressait clairement à la mauvaise personne. Draco suggéra simplement : « - Dormir avec des vêtements aide. »

« - Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que ceci est mon lit ? »

« - Et c'est un lit _merveilleux._ » Dit Draco, lissant les couvertures. « - Mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pertinent. »

Blaise roula des yeux, se tournant sur le ventre. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue. » Il mit un oreiller sous lui, croisant les bras dessous et posant sa tête dessus.

Draco laissa ses yeux dériver le long du dos de Blaise, admirant la façon dont les muscles roulaient sous la peau sombre alors que Blaise ajustait sa position. « - Tu sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es gardien de but. Tu étais un génial milieu de terrain au lycée. »

Blaise tourna la tête pour le regarder. « - Les temps changent. Parfois, un changement de position est nécessaire. D'ailleurs. » Il sourit. « - Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise que je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains lorsque les balles sont en jeu. »

« - Ouf. » Draco grimaça. « - C'est un peu lourd de double sens. »

« - Je sais, je sais. » Concéda Blaise. « - Je tente d'y mettre le tout mais tout le monde finit par être déçu. »

« - Vraiment Blaise ? Tu as décidé que la meilleure façon de traiter des euphémismes maladroits était d'en ajouter un peu plus ? »

« - Avouons-le Draco, nous n'avons pas commencé à coucher ensemble à cause de mon éloquence. »

« - Non, si je me souviens bien, c'était un sentiment partagé de désespoir. »

Blaise grogna dans son oreiller. Draco balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit mais ne se leva pas. Il resta assit là, ne se focalisant pas sur les pensées qui s'étaient accumulées au fond de son esprit. La voix de Blaise remplit le silence. « - Tu vas vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas. » Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour que Blaise entre dans son champ de vision. Il ne dit rien cependant. Blaise attendait que Draco rompe le silence avec une réponse mais quand ça n'arriva pas, il se rendit compte qu'il devrait le forcer à parler. « - Tu vas épouser Harry. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « - Je ne sais pas encore. Mes parents lui ont laissé une semaine pour décider, alors il a encore quelques jours pour donner une réponse. »

« - Mais s'il dit oui. » Continua Blaise, la réalisation des mots de Draco le frappant pleinement. « - Tu l'épouseras. »

« - Ouais. »

« - Donc, nous n'aurons probablement plus de rapports sexuels. »

« - Probablement pas. »

« - Mais tu vas avoir des relations sexuelles avec Harry. »

Draco tourna la tête si brusquement qu'il fit craquer quelque chose dans son cou. Un début de ricanement commença à traverser son visage. « - Quoi ! »

« - Eh bien. » Répondit calmement Blaise, se tournant sur le dos et regardant pensivement le plafond. « - Tu vas te marier. Avec Harry. Et les gens qui se marient ont généralement des relations sexuelles. »

« - Pas toujours. » Répondit Draco, utilisant une sorte de nonchalance pour essayer de cacher son dégoût complet par une certaine perspective.

« - Non Draco, je suis sûr qu'ils le font. Au moins une fois. »

« - Eh bien, je suis sûr que nous nous en sortirons tout aussi bien sans ça. » Répondit Draco, essayant de masquer la tension dans sa voix. « - Je connais beaucoup de gens qui se marient et n'ont pas de sexe. »

« - Combien de ces gens sont heureux dans leur mariage ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que le bonheur a à voir avec ça ? » La voix de Draco était froide mais plus calme qu'elle avait été au début de la conversation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se trompait en pensant à sa vie sexuelle imminente, il n'hésitait pas à admettre la réalité de ce qu'il attendait de son arrangement conjugal. Après tout, il y avait pensé bien longtemps avant cette conversation, aucun mariage dont il était témoin ne fonctionnait joyeusement. Les longues heures de travail de son père et les nombreuses soirées de sa mère étaient un bon témoignage. Mais au moins, ses parents pouvaient faire front unis quand c'était nécessaire. Draco avait vu beaucoup d'hommes mariés courir de manière _flagrante_ après des femmes et prendre des maitresses, les conjoints étant loin de s'apprécier autant que ses parents qui arrivaient à se traiter avec respect en public.

« - Qu'en est-il des enfants ? » Blaise fixait toujours le plafond, assemblant tous les aspects techniques du mariage potentiel de Draco avec Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de situation hypothétiquement incroyable qui devait être examinée sous toutes les coutures. « - Je veux dire, je suppose que tu devras avoir ton propre héritier à un moment. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pourras épouser quelqu'un d'autre une fois qu'Harry aura le poste. »

« - Adoption. » Draco sourit de pitié en pensant au futur enfant inconnu. « - Nous allons prendre un pauvre gamin et l'éduquer afin qu'il soit un bon membre de notre famille. »

« - C'est ce que font les familles, même sans l'adoption. Par ailleurs, ça a bien fonctionné pour Harry… prendre un orphelin et faire de lui un Malfoy. »

Draco grogna. « - Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de famille pour prendre soin de lui. Nous ne l'avons pas pris. Mes parents… »

« - Ont juste pris soin de lui comme s'il était leur propre fils ? » Blaise lança un coup d'œil à Draco mais ce dernier l'ignora. « - Eh bien, ça lui a fait du bien. Tu te rappelles quand il a commencé l'école ? Son uniforme lui allait à peine, il était si maigre. Après quatre ans de vivre avec la bourse de la Société Malfoy et de travail à l'entreprise, il s'est transformé en quelqu'un de particulièrement appréciable. »

« - C'est le football. » Marmonna Draco. « - Et la fin de la puberté. Pas les parents. »

« - Donc, tu admets qu'il est particulièrement bien fait ? » Blaise sourit malicieusement à Draco. « - Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire à l'école parce que je savais que tu me frapperais, mais il était déjà très bien construit. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne vais pas te frapper maintenant ? »

« - Parce que si tu le fais. » Répliqua Blaise, son sourire s'agrandissant. « - Je vais t'accuser de défendre l'honneur de ton fiancé. »

Entendre Blaise dire fi… ce mot, Draco se figea. C'était une chose de reconnaître qu'il allait se marier avec Potter mais se référer à lui comme son fiancé faisait se rendre compte à Draco à quel point leur relation allait changer. Avec un nœud d'angoisse dans son estomac, Draco se força à considérer que Potter pouvait un jour être son mari et qu'il faudrait se référer à lui en tant que tel et non comme un ancien camarade de classe qui travailler pour son père. C'était idiot, pensa-t-il, qu'un seul mot pouvait faire une telle différence, surtout quand il était évident que si Potter était d'accord, ils seraient engagés en tant que fiancés puis mariés. Mais Draco avait repoussé cette pensée si loin dans son esprit que c'est seulement maintenant qu'il fut pris au dépourvu par sa situation actuelle, et il entreprit d'examiner pour la première fois depuis cette annonce fatidique ce que ça serait d'être marié à Potter.

Et il y pensa. Il y pensa durant toute la nuit, incapable de dormir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser. Quand ses parents avaient annoncé leur plan à Potter, ce dernier était resté bouche bée comme si toute pensée intelligente avait quitté son cerveau. Non pas que Draco reconnaissait l'existence d'une pensée intelligente résidant quelque part dans le crâne de Potter. Draco avait essayé de faire semblant qu'il avait mal entendu, que ses parents n'avaient pas décidé de le marier à Potter. Bien sûr, Draco savait qu'en surface, c'était une bonne idée. Il était clair que Potter était la seule personne en qui ils faisaient le plus confiance pour la société. Il s'était avéré être plus compétent que Draco voulait l'admettre et il avait la confiance des actionnaires les plus influents. Draco se souvint des réceptions données quand il était au lycée, où certains cadres de la société s'avançaient vers lui et lui demandait ou se trouvait son 'charmant camarade d'école'. Même à la fête, Draco avait vu avec quelle facilité Potter avait évolué parmi les hommes d'affaires et leurs épouses. Potter avait donné l'impression qu'il devait avoir un top model glamour à son bras alors qu'il parlait des actions et des taux d'intérêt et des investissements et autres affaires.

Pris dans la tourmente de ses pensées, Draco n'entendit pas Blaise derrière lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Parmi l'afflux de pensées refoulées, il prit conscience de la voix de Blaise et Draco se reprit. « - Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. »

Même s'il ne comprenait pas le soudain changement de ton, Blaise pouvait sentir la colère monter en Draco. « - Bien, bien. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te pousserais pas à le faire. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller jusqu'au bout. » Draco se détourna quand Blaise dit cela, pas désireux de voir le regard inquiet sur le visage de son ami. « - Ce n'est pas comme si tes parents te forçaient à l'épouser… n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« - Vraiment ? Es-tu sûr ? » L'expression de Blaise devint sceptique. « - Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais celui qui devait vous empêcher physiquement de vous massacrer durant les entraînements de football au lycée. »

« - Nous nous bousculions juste. »

« - Ouais, nous savons tous combien vous deux vous bousculiez. »

Draco se leva et se retourna, la frustration inscrite sur son visage. « - Où veux-tu en venir, Blaise ? Transformer cette conversation en une sorte de thérapie maintenant ? Parce que si nous devons parler de nos problèmes, je pense que nous devrions arrêter de parler de quelque chose qui ne se fera jamais et se concentrer peut-être sur tes problèmes. »

Blaise se redressa avec colère aux implications des mots de Draco mais également avec peur d'avoir poussé Draco trop loin. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Draco avait déjà quitté la pièce, regroupant certains de ses vêtements alors qu'il partait. Blaise soupira et sortit du lit, suivant Draco dans le couloir. Le blond avait déjà enfilé son caleçon et sa chemise. Il regardait autour de lui, essayant de trouver ses autres vêtements.

« - Ton pantalon est dans l'entrée. » Draco ne répondit pas mais marcha tranquillement vers l'entrée et trouva son pantalon froissé. « - Écoute Draco, je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas te mettre en colère. Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. »

Draco soupira et s'appuya contre la porte. « - Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien. Mais ça ira. Je veux dire, je savais que cela allait arriver, que ce soit lui ou une autre personne à qui mes parents voulaient me marier. Et aussi loin que mes parents soient probablement concernés, ce n'est pas le pire qu'ils auraient pu faire. »

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ils envisageraient quelqu'un. » Blaise essaya de garder une voix calme. « - Au lycée, tu te moquais des choses comme le mariage. Et maintenant, tu parles de te marier comme si c'était complètement hors de ton contrôle. »

« - Écoute Blaise, je sais que tu veux bien faire. » Répondit Draco, sa voix contenant une note défaitiste que Blaise avait rarement entendu sortir de sa bouche. « - Mais c'est une chose dont je ne veux vraiment pas parler. Si Potter déclare qu'il est prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de cela, alors nous irons jusqu'au bout. »

« - Ok, très bien mais si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, viens me… »

« - Je sais que tu seras là. »

« - Exactement. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent, sachant silencieusement que cela ne se reproduirait pas, même si Potter n'acceptait pas l'offre des Malfoy. Draco regarda Blaise. « - Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais. » Il connaissait le nom de la personne qui intéressait Blaise : « - Nous pouvons continuer de baiser aussi longtemps que cela nous convient mais tu n'obtiendras rien si tu continues à te torturer pour savoir si oui ou non ce gars a besoin de toi. »

« - Draco, nous glissons vers une conversation que je ne veux pas avoir. »

« - C'est très bien, je peux la faire moi-même. 'Blaise aime quelqu'un'. 'Non, vraiment ?'. 'Ouais, mais il a peur parce que même si c'est une grande et virile star du football, il pense qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance avec l'autre grande star du football.' »

« - Ha, ha, ha. Draco. »

Draco sourit timidement. « - Écoute, tu es celui qui m'a fait réfléchir à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Potter. Je me venge juste. »

« - Oh, toi et ta putain de vengeance. » Blaise souriait cependant.

« - Tu sais, je me ferais un plaisir de l'accueillir à la noce si tu lui demandais d'être ton cavalier. »

« - Très bien alors. » Blaise posa une main sur le cœur et déclara de façon théâtrale. « - Mais quand mon cœur sera brisé en mille morceaux, je ferais en sorte d'être très désagréable à ton mariage et frapper ton nouveau mari. »

« - Oh mon dieu, s'il te plaît fais. »

* * *

Harry avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à faire des tâches stupides, essayant de garder son esprit loin de la question qui lui avait été posé lors de la réception chez les Malfoy. Il avait presque incendié trois secrétaires qui avaient fait l'énorme erreur d'avoir commis des fautes mineures dans la présentation de différents dossiers dont Harry avait besoin. Il avait bousculé un stagiaire qui s'était trouvé entre lui et sa tasse de café. Ce n'était que quelques-uns des accrocs à la patience d'Harry qui lui rappelait qu'il y avait radicalement quelque chose d'anormal dans son monde et ce mal se nommait Draco Malfoy.

D'accord, eh bien, techniquement, Malfoy n'avait rien fait de mal mais Harry était furieux que cette décision incroyablement tragique qu'il devait faire semblait tourner autour de ce gars dont il fuyait toute interaction. Il avait prévu de le voir durant des rassemblements, être forcé d'échanger quelques banalités sur leurs familles et prétendre que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, c'était le plus qu'Harry avait prévu avec ses futures interactions avec Malfoy. Mais un mariage ? C'était certain de dire qu'Harry n'y avait même jamais pensé.

Mais la réalisation qu'il envisageait même cette idée était ce qui faisait se serrer la poitrine d'Harry et son esprit se fermer. Il savait que cela signifiait que Lucius pourrait faire d'Harry son successeur. Cela signifiait qu'il pourrait se reposer en toute tranquillité en sachant que son entreprise serait transmise à quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait éviter l'inévitable guerre civile interne qui se déclencherait si Lucius était contraint de se tourner vers d'autres branches de sa famille pour trouver un successeur approprié. Cela signifiait la sécurité de la Société Malfoy et la société était assez importante pour Harry pour qu'il ne refuse pas immédiatement la proposition.

Avant la Société Malfoy, Harry était juste un enfant solitaire dont les parents étaient morts avant qu'il ait pu avoir des souvenirs d'eux. Son oncle et sa tante qui l'avaient pris en charge avait fait en sorte qu'il sache à quel point il était indésirable, le faisant parader en public seulement quand ils voulaient que leurs invités s'émeuvent devant la _générosité_ et le _soin_ qu'ils prodiguaient à leur neveu orphelin. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas dire aux invités que la seule fonction qu'il avait dans la maison Dursley était de servir de punching-ball à son cousin Dudley. Tout cela avait changé quand il avait fait une demande de bourse dans une école privée via la Société Malfoy.

Cela avait été l'idée de Sirius en fait. Son parrain avait pris soin de lui, même s'il n'était pas réellement autorisé à le faire de la manière qui aurait vraiment aidé Harry et il était celui qui avait fait croire à Harry qu'il avait une chance d'avoir la bourse. Harry l'avait fait, surtout en désespoir de cause. Hermione allait aller dans une école supérieure qu'il n'avait pas la chance d'intégrer à cause de ses résultats de l'époque. Elle était l'une de ses rares amies et la perspective de faire l'école secondaire avec Dudley sans elle avait fait souhaiter à Harry que le temps s'arrête pour ne pas faire face à l'avenir, tellement il était terrifié.

La bourse lui avait offert une chance d'avenir différent. En contrepartie de sa scolarité entièrement payée, Harry devait faire un stage dans l'entreprise durant toutes ses années d'études, puis y travailler pendant au moins deux ans après l'obtention du diplôme. Quelques examens et entrevues plus tard, Harry s'était retrouvé vêtu de l'uniforme de la Serpentard Académie, le logo de l'école vert et argent brodé sur le blazer noir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, était de garder ses notes au maximum et travailler avec sérieux dans l'entreprise et Harry serait en mesure de garder la bourse.

Mais la bourse avait fait plus pour Harry que ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Ne plus avoir à compter sur son oncle et sa tante pour payer des choses comme sa scolarité lui avait donné une sorte de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'avait plus à subir des moments terrifiants pour affronter l'oncle Vernon et demander quelques dollars pour acheter les fournitures dont il avait besoin pour l'école. Il n'avait plus besoin de demander à la tante Pétunia de nouveaux vêtements qui finissaient toujours par êtres des loques que Dudley ne mettait plus, qui était toujours cinq fois trop grand pour la silhouette frêle d'Harry. Sa bourse lui payait les fournitures et les uniformes dont il avait besoin et elle lui offrait une petite somme qu'il pouvait dépenser comme il l'entendait.

Dans cette nouvelle école, Harry avait évolué. Il n'avait plus à faire face à une école pleine de gens qui étaient terrifiés par son cousin. En fait, cette nouvelle école contenait le genre de gamin dont la présence faisait même trembler Dudley. Ce n'étaient pas qu'ils étaient plus grands ou plus forts mais la plupart d'entre eux grandissaient en sachant que le monde allait ployer sous leurs machinations. La force physique pouvait être en mesure de les renverser mais au final, ils n'étaient pas battus car ils grandissaient tous pour devenir assez puissant qu'un simple coup de poing qui pouvait être facilement oublié.

C'était incroyable ce que la perte de l'intimidation pendant les classes avait fait pour lui. Harry pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur son travail en classe sans se soucier du chemin jusqu'à son casier. Il pouvait faire ses devoirs sans avoir à donner toutes les bonnes réponses à Dudley en premier. Son oncle et sa tante avaient cessés de le tourmenter, de peur des représailles si la puissante société qui offrait la bourse d'Harry l'apprenait. Même s'il était toujours un élément indésirable dans leur foyer, il était un indésirable qui avait une prestigieuse bourse d'étude et un emploi dans une entreprise dont l'oncle Vernon serait prêt à se couper le bras droit pour avoir un semblant de contrat avec. Tout cela pour dire qu'il n'avait plus eu à subir l'intimidation de Dudley à la maison non plus.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement l'élimination des menaces physiques qui avait rendu la vie d'Harry mieux. La Serpentard Académie lui avait donné de nouveaux amis et un sentiment d'appartenance. Pour la première fois, Harry pouvait faire partie de quelque chose qui était plus grand que lui. Il pouvait faire partie d'une équipe sportive ou un club scolaire. Il pouvait rivaliser amicalement avec des gens. Bien sûr, la seule personne avec qui il avait vraiment été en concurrence était Malfoy.

Depuis leur première rencontre lors d'un déjeuner organisé par les Malfoy en l'honneur du bénéficiaire de la bourse, Harry et Malfoy étaient immédiatement entré en rivalité. Malfoy l'avait pratiquement ignoré durant toute la réception. Mais Harry avait été disposé à oublier tout cela, se disant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de timidité de la part de Malfoy. Bien sûr, cela ne cadrait pas avec la confiance qu'affichait l'héritier blond en souriant aux autres invités. Et Harry pouvait encore se souvenir de la forte et froide pression de sa main quand Malfoy l'avait salué lors de leur première rencontre. Non, la timidité n'était pas l'explication.

Plus tard au cours de ce déjeuner, Harry s'était perdu dans la maison pour se retrouver dans une gigantesque bibliothèque. Draco était appuyé contre une étagère de livres, parlant à deux garçons que plus tard, Harry connut comme Crabbe et Goyle. Harry les vit à travers la pièce mais ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il se demandait si oui ou non il devait s'avancer et se présenter à nouveau quand il entendit Malfoy prononçait son nom et 'le dernier cas de charité de mes parents' dans la même phrase. Harry ne se souvenait de rien d'autre qui avait été dit après, seulement que Malfoy avait regardé par-dessus ses deux amis et fixé Harry droit dans les yeux en souriant. Ce trou du cul lui avait _souri,_ le premier de ce qui serait beaucoup de sourires supérieurs tout au long de leurs années de lycée.

Et c'est là qu'Harry s'était rendu compte que lui et Malfoy ne seraient jamais amis. À partir de là, Harry et Draco étaient entrés en concurrence dans tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ils n'avaient pas à le faire mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. En classe, sur le terrain de football, lors de leurs stages respectifs dans la société : Harry et Draco avaient réussi à transformer quelque chose comme une petite bataille en une longue guerre.

Mais considérant ce que la Société Malfoy avait donné à Harry, c'était assez pour être capable d'oublier la colère de Draco à son égard. La société lui avait donné la possibilité de ne pas juste être sa propre personne mais devenir plus que ce qu'il pouvait être. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas inutile pour quelqu'un, enfant victime d'intimidation. Il était quelqu'un qui faisait un travail impressionnant et qui gagnait le respect des gens dont ça signifiait quelque chose. Et Harry aimait le travail qu'il faisait. La Société développait l'électronique et travaillait dans des endroits où les nouvelles technologies étaient découvertes et fabriquées. Sachant qu'il faisait partie de ce processus et que ses actions avaient une réelle influence, Harry se sentait satisfait d'une manière qu'il savait que beaucoup de gens n'étaient pas quand il s'agissait de leur carrière.

La question maintenant était de savoir si cette satisfaction valait la perspective d'être marié à Malfoy. Harry n'avait pas songé au mariage, n'ayant jamais trouvé une relation qu'il pensait être utile d'avoir toute une vie. L'idée de devoir vivre avec Malfoy pour le restant de sa vie rendait Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais la chose la plus étrange de toute, c'était que la décision lui revenait entièrement, comme si l'opinion de Malfoy n'était pas importante. Malfoy avait éclaté de colère face à la proposition pendant la réunion puis Lucius lui avait clairement dit que tout ce qu'il dirait ne changerait rien à la situation. Après cela, Malfoy s'était tu. Il était retourné contre son étagère derrière Harry et était resté debout là. Harry avait souvent envié Malfoy pour sa capacité à se retrancher dans son silence, mais à ce moment, son silence avait terrifié Harry. Si Malfoy s'était insurgé, crié et battu, peut-être qu'Harry trouverait sa situation plus facile. Mais face à sa complaisance et résignation, c'était difficile pour Harry de traiter tout ce qui se passait. Il avait passé ces dernières nuits à penser à ce choix, parfois envisageant la possibilité que peut-être le mariage avec Malfoy serait intéressant pour le bien que ça apporterait à la société qui comptait tant pour lui, et puis à d'autres moments, il décidait que ce mariage ne pouvait qu'aboutir à ce que Malfoy et lui s'entre-tuent.

Harry se trouvait dans le bureau qu'il occupait actuellement et provisoirement en attendant de prendre sa décision mais il avait encore du travail à faire et généralement c'était une distraction utile quand il était troublé. Mais à cet instant, le travail n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de se torturer avec son dilemme. Le téléphone sonna, sortant Harry de ses pensées. Une voix de femme lui dit de se rendre dans le bureau de Lucius, complètement indifférent au fait qu'elle venait d'interrompre le processus de pensé d'un employé très angoissé. Il mit de côté ses dossiers qui étaient négligemment éparpillés sur son bureau et se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau de Lucius. Quand il y arriva, une secrétaire bien habillée le fit entrer.

« - Ah, Harry, merci d'être venu si rapidement. » Déclara Lucius dès qu'Harry entra dans le bureau. « - J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps mais je voulais parler avec toi. »

« - Bien sûr. Je suis en train de vérifier certains points pour l'accord Nimbus. »

« - Oh, génial, génial. Ok, eh bien, malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai un vol à destination de Hong Kong dans une heure. » Lucius tapota légèrement sa montre. « - Mais je voulais te voir et te demander si tu avais réfléchi à la proposition que Narcissa et moi t'avons fait. »

Réfléchi ? Harry dut se retenir de rire à l'absurdité de cette déclaration étant donné le nombre de pensée contradictoire qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il répondit simplement : « - Euh, oui, j'ai réfléchi un peu. Je ne comprends toujours pas très bien mais… »

« - Oh non, bien sûr que non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à prendre une décision tout de suite. » Harry soupira intérieurement. « - Mais Narcissa et moi reconnaissons que nous mettons beaucoup de pression sur toi. Nous serions ravis de te donner plus de temps mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas. » Harry voulait lui demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de temps mais le ton de Lucius indiquait clairement que c'était une question qui ne concernait pas Harry… ce qui était étrange étant donné que toute l'affaire le concernait définitivement. « - Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons pensé que ça serait peut-être utile si toi et Draco apprenez à vous connaître. Vous ne vous êtes pas vus depuis longtemps, de sorte qu'il serait peut-être bon pour vous de passer une soirée ensemble. »

« - Euh, ouais… ça parait être une bonne idée. » Harry ne dit pas que ça ressemblait à une très mauvaise idée. Une soirée en compagnie de Malfoy ? Cela sonnait comme un désastre certain. Mais comment était-on censé dire à son patron qu'on détestait son fils avec la passion d'un millier de soleil ardents et qu'on est susceptible de passer la soirée à essayer de le faire disparaitre en utilisant la puissance de son esprit… mais toujours tenu par l'idée de l'épouser ?

Lucius ne semblait rien entendre de la haine profonde d'Harry envers Draco dans sa voix. Il continua comme si Harry venait de dire que passer la soirée avec Draco serait le meilleur soir qu'il connaîtrait. « - Génial ! Nous avons réservé une table pour vous deux ce soir à dix-neuf heures au restaurant Chez Pierre. »

« - Oh, vous voulez dire ce soir ? »

« - Est-ce un problème ? »

« - Euh… non. Hum, c'est très bien. »

« - Ok, très bien. Nous allons envoyer une voiture pour venir te chercher. »

Et ce fut tout. Harry allait devoir aller à un rendez-vous avec Draco. Il se détesta quand sa première pensée fut : « Que vais-je porter ? »

* * *

Un rendez-vous ? Avec Potter ? Malfoy avait vérifié son téléphone plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait correctement quand son père lui avait envoyé le message. Qu'est-ce que ses parents avaient à lui envoyer de terribles nouvelles sur Potter via message de toute façon ?

Il n'avait pas de cours ce jour-là, après sa soirée passé avec Blaise. Mais il s'était rendu au laboratoire pour faire quelques expériences, seulement pour les voir presque exploser à son visage. Il était rentré à la maison plus tôt, espérant que peut-être il pourrait regarder la télévision et qu'après quelques émissions de télé-réalités merdiques plus tard, la journée serait moins nulle. Mais bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Il lui restait encore quelques heures mais maintenant ce rendez-vous était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser et il se retrouva à choisir la meilleure tenue en bougonnant : « - Je te déteste et ne pense pas que tu vaux mon temps ou mes efforts mais je peux m'habiller mieux que toi. » Il venait d'enfiler sa chemise quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. En regardant par le judas, il vit deux grands hommes en costume qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un moment.

« - Crabbe ? Goyle ? » Demanda Draco en ouvrant la porte. « - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Les deux hommes entrèrent, observant le salon de Draco et regardant ses divers manuels qui se trouvaient sur la table basse comme s'ils étaient les plus terrifiants objets du monde. « - Les gars ? Je pense que c'est le moment où l'un de vous doit dire quelque chose. »

« - Euh… ouais… d'accord. » Balbutia Crabbe, Goyle le regardant avec l'espoir qu'il allait commencer. « - Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Je vais bien, Crabbe. Mais je doute fortement que vous ayez fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici pour me demander comment je vais. »

Goyle prit la parole cette fois. « - Eh bien… euh… nous avons entendu dire que ton père va te faire épouser Potter afin qu'il puisse être à la tête de la société. »

« - Où avez-vous entendu ça ? »

« - Nous en avons entendu parler… »

« - Eh bien, ça a été mentionné. » Répondit Draco. « - Mais ce n'est pas officiel. »

« - Mais nous ne voulons pas ! » Dit Goyle avec plus de passion que Malfoy avait réalisé qu'il était capable de faire. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne devait pas être surpris. Crabbe et Goyle avaient commencé à travailler dans la Société Malfoy parce que leurs pères le faisaient mais c'était la seule qualification qu'ils détenaient. Potter était responsable du retrait d'une partie importante de leur budget quand il avait découvert qu'ils dépensaient de l'argent pour un grand nombre de dépenses personnelles. Ce n'est que grâce à certaines relations qu'ils avaient pu conserver leur emploi.

Malfoy les regarda froidement, lui rappelant terriblement l'époque où il était au lycée, quand il était à la tête de leur petit groupe. « - Alors, que voulez-vous de moi ? »

Crabbe parla cette fois. « - Eh bien, tu ne veux pas être PDG ? »

Malfoy fit une pause pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. « - Vous me voulez comme patron ? »

« - Eh bien… » Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, la confiance augmentant. « - Oui. »

« - Et pensez-vous que quelqu'un d'autre voudrait que je sois le PDG de la société un jour ? »

« - Euh… euh… nous avons parlé à quelques personnes… »

Draco roula des yeux. « - J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé à quelqu'un qui pourrait vous causer des ennuis… »

Crabbe et Goyle secouèrent énergiquement la tête. « - Oh non… non, non. Seulement ceux qui n'aiment pas Potter. Et tu ne l'aimes pas non plus ! »

« - Et alors ? Avez-vous un plan ou quelque chose ? Ou avez-vous simplement l'intention de former un groupe de soutien pour montrer que vous détestez Potter ? Êtes-vous ici pour me recruter en tant que membre ? »

« - Nous avons un plan. Pour que tu sois PDG de la société. »

Draco les regarda tous les deux, déterminant si oui ou non ces deux-là étaient réellement capable de faire un vrai plan. Puis il leur sourit. « - Ok alors, nous allons parler de comment vous compter faire de moi le patron. »

* * *

Harry ajusta sa cravate à nouveau. Regardant autour de lui, puis se rappelant que non, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre d'hôtel, il effectua un rapide reniflement de ses aisselles. Il ne voulait pas spécialement sentir bon pour Draco mais il ne voulait pas sentir mauvais non plus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était un ricanement de Draco pour ça. « - D'accord. » Marmonna-t-il. « - Je crois que c'est bon. »

Il prit l'ascenseur puis monta dans la voiture. Alors que le conducteur l'emmenait vers le restaurant, Harry essaya de trouver une liste de raison pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre. Peut-être que la voiture serait coincée dans la circulation. Peut-être qu'ils auraient un terrible accident mais pas dangereux. Peut-être qu'un de ses amis lui téléphonera pour une urgence qui exigerait sa présence immédiate. Mais non, il n'y eu pas de trafic ou d'accident ou d'urgence.

Malfoy était déjà au restaurant. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent aussitôt sur lui dès qu'il entra. Il était assis, étudiant la carte des vins avec un regard d'approbation. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais besoin de faire d'effort pour avoir l'air aussi bien qu'il l'était toujours. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa cravate, ne sachant pas si ou non il avait vraiment choisi la meilleure tenue pour la soirée. Malfoy leva les yeux et nota l'arrivée d'Harry puis reprit sa lecture de la carte des vins quelques secondes plus tard, comme si la présence d'Harry n'était pas nécessaire pour les procédures de la soirée.

Eh bien, pensa Harry, ce sera amusant.

_**À suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Synthetic Bonds**

**Chapitre trois**

**By mypetelephant**

Harry s'était servi son troisième verre de vin dans l'espoir que peut-être ce serait celui qui briserait enfin la maladresse de la situation. Ils étaient entourés de couples partageant un repas romantique parmi des bougies et des fleurs et le son d'un piano en arrière-plan ajoutait une touche de plus à l'ambiance romantique. Harry avait rapidement bu le premier verre et le second était parti au même rythme alors que Malfoy semblait être à l'aise, comme si se rendre dans un endroit où le vin coûtait plus cher que le repas en lui-même était quelque chose de normal qu'il faisait régulièrement. Bien sûr, c'était probablement le cas. Malfoy semblait être le genre de gars qui dénigrait une bière au profit d'un vin cher.

« - Tu sais, je préfère la bière. » Harry leva les yeux, ayant peur d'avoir parlé à haute voix de l'image de Malfoy avec le vin de luxe. Mais Malfoy ne faisait que tenir son verre et regardant avec regret le beau liquide rouge comme s'il pouvait le transformer en cette sorte d'ambroisie dorée par la force de son esprit. Il avait apparemment oublié qu'Harry était en face de lui parce que quand il leva les yeux et remarqua l'air confus sur le visage d'Harry, il prit rapidement une gorgée de son verre et le reposa. « - C'est juste que quand je viens dans ce genre d'endroit, j'ai l'habitude de vouloir commander de la bière. »

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir. « - Alors, pourquoi ne pas simplement commander de la bière ? »

Malfoy ricana. « - Et avoir droit à un discours sur la façon dont le 1836 du Château Intel va tellement mieux avec les pétoncles qu'un simple verre de bière ? » Il frissonna un peu. « - J'ai déjà eu droit à ça et ça m'a suffi. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit une autre gorgée de vin. Si Lucius espérait que ce dîner pouvait faire que la relation conflictuelle entre lui et Malfoy se transforme en une relation fonctionnelle, il semblait avoir mal calculé. Heureusement, un serveur leur apporta leurs entrées. Il semblait bien trop heureux de travailler au restaurant Chez Pierre, qui embauchaient généralement des serveurs et serveuses qui savaient que la nourriture était assez chère pour leur obtenir un bon pourboire sans aucune tentative d'hospitalité. Il annonça joyeusement les plats, énumérant les techniques et les ingrédients utilisés par les chefs, ignorant l'incroyable silence entre les deux personnes qu'il servait.

Au moins maintenant, ils avaient une excuse pour ne pas se parler. Ils mangeaient tous les deux lentement, refusant de se regarder et concentrant plutôt toute leur attention sur la nourriture devant eux. Hélas, l'entrée ne fut pas en mesure de durer bien longtemps, peu importe la taille des bouchées qu'ils prenaient. Au moment où chacun termina leur assiette, ils plièrent méthodiquement leurs serviettes et attendit leur prochaine recharge de vin. Eh bien, rien à foutre. Si Malfoy pouvait faire une brève tentative de conversation maladroite, alors Harry le pouvait aussi.

« - Alors, euh, Hermione m'a dit que vous travaillez ensemble maintenant ? »

Malfoy était en train de gratter la sauce sur son assiette avec sa fourchette, faisant une sorte de gribouillage avec une concentration intense. Il leva les yeux quand Harry parla mais n'arrêta pas d'agiter sa fourchette sur son assiette. « - Oh, ouais. Elle et moi travaillons tous les deux pour le même professeur et nos projets se chevauchent. »

« - Alors, tu es comme une sorte de technicien de laboratoire ou quelque chose ? »

« - Je suis un étudiant de troisième cycle en vue d'un Master. » Malfoy fit une pause. « - Dans le département de chimie. Pareil qu'Hermione. »

« - Oh… cool. » Eh bien, se dit Harry, au moins il pouvait dire à Lucius qu'il avait essayé. Malfoy regardait son verre, le regardant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un nouveau sujet de conversation surgisse des profondeurs comme une sorte de balle magique. Harry regarda son verre aussi, essayant de voir s'il pouvait en quelque sorte visuellement consommer de l'alcool et traverser tout cela. « - Euh, ça te plaît ? »

Malfoy leva brusquement les yeux. « - Ouais. C'est bien. » Il semblait incertain quant à savoir s'il devait continuer, hésitant à croire qu'Harry voulait vraiment entendre parler de la corvée d'être un étudiant. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir autre chose à dire. « - Eh bien, c'est difficile. J'ai presque terminé les classes mais au moins j'ai passé mes qualifications. »

Harry eut l'air confus. « - Qualifications ? »

« - Examen de qualification. Nous avons dû les passer à la fin de notre première année. »

« - Oh, n'est-ce pas sur ça qu'Hermione… »

« - … A paniqué sans aucune raison parce qu'elle était la moins susceptible parmi nous d'échouer ? Ouais. Elle nous a empêché de dormir jusqu'à quatre heures du matin pour réviser sur quelques expériences que nous n'avions jamais encore vu. »

« - Laisse-moi deviner. » Continua Harry en connaissance de cause. « - Elle a dit que c'était '_juste au cas où_'. »

Malfoy se mit à rire et leva les yeux, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise. « - Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Hermione, elle nous aurait interrogé sur tous les domaines scientifiques depuis la découverte du feu. Notre groupe d'étude s'est révolté à la fin. Nous lui avons dit que si elle nous posait encore une question sur des sujets anciens, nous trouverions tous ses livres et les brûlerons. »

« - C'est une meilleure menace que celle que j'ai utilisé lorsque nous avions étudié nos examens ensemble. »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Je lui ai dit que si elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cartes pour chaque mot dans le dictionnaire. » Harry sourit timidement. « - Je remplacerais tous ses stylos par des crayons à papier le jour de l'examen. »

« - Tu es un partenaire d'étude cruel, Potter. » Malfoy souriait mais ça semblait être un sourire approbateur. S'il y avait vraiment une chose qui pouvait faire sourire d'approbation Malfoy de tous les gens.

Harry acquiesça de la tête puis souligna : « - Au moins, il n'y avait pas d'incendie criminel impliqué dans mon plan. » Le silence soudain qui suivit les surpris tous les deux, pas à cause du silence mais parce qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation avec l'autre. Réelle, vivante et sans aucune menace dedans. Harry ressentit la sorte de vertige qu'on ressent lorsqu'on a une conversation agréable avec quelqu'un à qui on n'avait plus parlé depuis un certain temps, pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité d'un tel sentiment avec Malfoy et essaya immédiatement de le supprimer. Ils saisirent leurs verres en même temps, seulement pour réaliser la symétrie de leurs actions. Mais sans fléchir, ils commencèrent tous les deux à boire, essayant de survivre à l'autre mais bien sûr pour se retrouver avec un verre vide en même temps.

« - Un autre verre, messieurs ? »

Harry ne savait pas quand le garçon était arrivé à leur table mais il était aussi reconnaissant pour la recharge de maintenant comme il l'avait été après le premier verre. Eh bien, avec les effets combinés des trois verres de vin consommés rapidement et peu de nourriture, il pouvait en fait être encore plus reconnaissant. Il était empli de gratitude pour tout. Peut-être qu'il devrait appeler tout le monde pour s'assurer qu'ils sachent comment il était vraiment reconnaissant. Sauf, bien sûr, l'homme qui était assis en face de lui.

Trois verres de vin consommés rapidement avec un peu de nourriture réduisaient également le contrôle d'Harry sur ses impulsions. La question quitta sa bouche pendant le plat principal avant qu'il puisse même penser à l'arrêter. « - Alors, pourquoi n'hérites-tu pas de la société ? »

La fourchette de Malfoy s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, quelques pâtes retombant et se déroulant lentement de la fourchette. « - Je préfère ne pas en parler. » Il mit la nourriture dans sa bouche, comme si le fait de manger signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre aux questions.

Harry encaissa la réponse de Malfoy et garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer : « - Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui, cette fois prenant le temps de manger la nourriture au point qu'Harry était sur le point de l'empêcher de manger. « - C'est une affaire entre mes parents et moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois savoir. » Il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette comme si la question était réglée.

« - Je pense que c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir. Si je deviens le PDG… »

« - _Si_ ? » Ricana Malfoy.

« - _Si_ je deviens le PDG de la société. » Continua Harry, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Malfoy. « - J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'empêche d'essayer de prendre mon travail. »

« - Je pense qu'être marié au directeur général sera une raison assez convaincante. » Malfoy regarda directement Harry quand il dit cela. Si cela ne faisait pas des années qu'il était habitué aux tentatives de Malfoy pour le rendre mal à l'aise, Harry aurait bougé sur son siège.

« - Je ne comprends pas. » Répondit Harry, lui rendant son regard.

« - Quoi ? » Malfoy continuait de manger, apparemment convaincu qu'Harry n'allait pas lui poser plus de question sur la raison pour laquelle il ne serait pas le PDG de la Société Malfoy.

« - Je ne comprends pas ce que tu retireras de cette histoire de mariage. Je veux dire, je sais ce que je vais en tirer. »

« - Un des salaires les plus élevés du monde ? »

« - Oui bien sûr, c'est une chose. Mais cette société est comme… »

« - … Ne le dis pas… »

« - … Ma famille. »

Malfoy ricana, un rictus déformant son visage. Il avait terminé son repas mais était maintenant en train de gratter distraitement la sauce dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, comme il l'avait fait lors de l'entrée. Harry rougit et commença rapidement à manger son plat. Quelque fois, il était tenté de poignarder les morceaux de poulet avec la fourchette comme si c'était des manifestations physiques de la colère qu'il éprouvait face à la désinvolture de Malfoy. Un morceau de brocoli sauta hors de l'assiette et tâcha la nappe blanche après un coup de fourchette particulièrement fort. Enfin, il leva la tête et regarda Malfoy.

« - Écoute, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est juste pour moi de te demander pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de prendre la société et pourquoi tu vas suivre le plan de tes parents. »

« - Bien sûr, c'est juste. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je vais te le dire. » Les traits impérieux avaient repris leur place sur son visage.

Harry devait s'empêcher de crisper son poing sur sa fourchette et poignarder sa nourriture une nouvelle fois. « - Eh bien, si nous voulons nous… mariés… »

« - _Si_ ! » L'interrompit une nouvelle fois Malfoy. « - Est-ce vraiment aussi difficile pour toi d'avoir l'illusion de dire 'non' à mes parents ? »

« - Excuse-moi. » Harry posa délicatement sa fourchette avant d'abimer la table. « - Je pense qu'ils respecteront ma décision de toute façon. »

« - Oh, bien sûr qu'ils le feront. » Répondit Malfoy d'une manière qui rendit Harry nerveux. « - Mais penses-tu que tu auras vraiment une place dans la Société Malfoy si tu refuses ? »

« - Je ne vais pas me faire virer. »

« - Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle, crétin. Je parle de toi et ton maudit complexe de héros. » Les yeux de Malfoy étincelèrent d'une lueur argenté dans les yeux habituellement gris et alors qu'il aurait pu se dire que c'était à cause des bougies sur la table, Harry l'avait déjà vu auparavant et il n'avait jamais aimé la suite.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel que tu racontes, Malfoy. »

« - Allez Potter. » Malfoy leva les yeux d'une manière qui semblait toujours réservé à Harry. « - Nous savons tous les deux que tu vas accepter ce mariage. Ceci est ta chance d'être ce pour quoi tu es né. Le petit héros préféré de tout le monde. Tu pourras intervenir et sauver l'entreprise multimilliardaire d'être prise dans une guerre de succession qui menacerait des millions d'emplois et même mieux, tu feras de bonnes choses et feras en sorte que tout se passe bien. Parce que c'est ce que tu fais. Tu sauves les gens. » La voix de Malfoy suintait de sarcasme.

« - Premièrement, Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Peut-être que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi, j'aurais accepté tout de suite. Mais l'idée de passer ma vie avec toi me donne envie de me fracasser contre un mur. »

« - Le sentiment est mutuel. »

« - Alors arrête de supposer que je vais aller jusqu'au bout de ce mariage. Et deuxièmement. » La voix d'Harry s'éleva. « - Je n'ai pas de complexe de héros ! » Les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Il était penché en avant, les mains crispées sur les bords extérieurs de la table. Remarquant les regards, il essaya de se détendre un peu mais ses doigts restaient crispés sur la nappe.

« - Oh, s'il te plaît. Combien de fois au lycée t'es-tu fait entendre pour combattre une injustice ou aider une personne au hasard dans le besoin ? Combien de fois as-tu sauvé cette entreprise de la faillite ? »

« - Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois ! Et c'était il y a longtemps ! Et c'est parce que je ne suis pas un connard comme tes amis, Crabbe et Goyle, ou l'une de ces autres personnes qui essaient de voler l'entreprise. Ça ne fait pas de moi une sorte de sauveur. »

« - Oh, s'il te plaît. » Ricana Malfoy. « - Si ta vie était un roman de fantastique épique, tu serais mort et ressuscité et tu aurais sauvé le monde dans le processus. »

« - Je ne suis pas Jésus. » Répondit Harry, exaspéré.

« - Eh bien, c'est parce que ta vie n'est pas un roman fantastique épique. »

Harry soupira et se pencha contre sa chaise. « - Et qui serais-tu dans cette situation de roman fantastique ? »

Malfoy n'hésita pas une seconde. « - Yan Solo. »

« - Star Wars est un film, Malfoy. » Lui rappela Harry. « - Ce n'est pas un roman. »

« - Très bien. Je serais le jeune homme fringant qui est clairement le personnage le plus intéressant de tout le livre. Et… » Malfoy gonfla sa poitrine avec fierté. « - J'aurais des cheveux mieux que les tiens. »

« - Il n'y a rien de mal avec mes cheveux, Malfoy. » Harry dut s'empêcher de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'atroce avec eux.

Malfoy regarda le cuir chevelu d'Harry et déclara : « - Il n'y a rien qu'un peigne ne puisse pas améliorer. »

« - Peu importe. » Répliqua Harry, cette fois succombant au besoin de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « - Après toutes ces années, tu utilises encore mes cheveux quand tu veux m'insulter. »

« - Je ne le ferais pas s'ils ne ressemblaient pas à une serpillière sale. »

Harry prit une petite gorgée d'eau avant de répondre calmement. « - Je suis assez sûr que c'est la cinquantième fois que tu les appelles une serpillière sale. »

« - Eh bien, je suis désolé si j'ai l'impression que tu devrais avoir reçu le message maintenant. »

« - Oui, parce que je suis censé vouloir que mes cheveux semblent avoir prématurément perdu toute couleur. » Malfoy rétorqua sa réplique habituelle et les deux se disputèrent comme ils l'avaient fait tant d'années auparavant.

C'était bizarre, décida Harry plus tard, après que le dessert ait été consommé et qu'ils étaient tous les deux appuyé contre leurs chaises, sentant leurs ceintures serrer contre leurs ventres satisfaits. C'était bizarre, désagréable et frustrant, la tension familière et confortable qui enveloppait leur conversation maintenant après tant d'année.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une interaction agréable avec Malfoy et en quelque sorte, ce soir s'était approché d'une interaction assez respectable. Il n'y avait pas de nez en sang, ce qui était toujours un plus. Il n'y avait pas non plus de chemise déchirée ou de bras meurtris ou des bleus, signifiant que des progrès avaient été accomplis. Peut-être que c'était ce qui ressemblait à la maturité : deux hommes cultivés qui s'insultaient sur leurs cheveux avec de la nourriture et du vin coûteux. Hermione serait fière.

Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à partager une voiture avec Malfoy sur le chemin du retour. Ils étaient venus séparément et il pensait qu'ils se quitteraient de cette façon aussi. Mais apparemment, Lucius avait d'autres plans. Non, Lucius avait décidé que le chauffeur d'Harry serait nécessaire ailleurs, comme livrer en urgence un objet ancien Mésopotamien au manoir.

« - Eh bien, je suppose que tu dois rentrer avec ma voiture. » Il semblerait que Malfoy n'aimerait rien de plus que laisser Harry au restaurant et le laisser se débrouiller pour rentrer. Harry n'était pas sûr que ça soit une très mauvaise idée, étant donné que l'autre alternative était de faire le trajet en voiture avec Malfoy.

Le trajet fut calme. Ils regardaient tous les deux par la fenêtre, profitant du fait qu'ils n'avaient plus à regarder directement l'autre avec seulement la nourriture sur la table pour leur donner une excuse de détourner le regard. Le chauffeur fit quelques blagues au sujet de leur 'rendez-vous' avant de décider de se joindre à eux dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent chez Malfoy en premier. Harry fut surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy vive dans un quartier chic avec des portiers et des terrains de jeux ergonomique conçus par des architectes suédois dans les parcs magnifiquement entretenus. La zone où vivait réellement Malfoy était agréable mais c'était à peu près le maximum que l'on pouvait dire à ce sujet. C'était indescriptible, un ensemble d'immeubles standard avec des voitures standards dans les rues avec quelques parcs standards proches. Et pourtant, cet endroit était apparemment là que vivait Malfoy.

Harry pensa qu'il devait y avoir une erreur, peut-être que Malfoy s'était acheté un appartement secondaire pour y accueillir l'excès de biens qui lui appartenait, quand tout à coup, il entendit Malfoy demander : « - Tu veux monter ? »

Malfoy se tenait hors de la voiture, légèrement penché en avant. Sa cravate pendait et Harry ressentit l'envie soudaine de tendre la main et faire courir la soie rouge entre ses doigts. Il remarqua l'air 'qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?' traversait le visage de Malfoy. Et avant qu'il puisse répondre 'Non', Harry se retrouva à marcher vers l'immeuble de Malfoy avec le blond en tête. Ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Malfoy. « - As-tu un colocataire ? »

Malfoy rigola doucement. « - Moi ? Un colocataire ? »

Harry se mit à rire aussi. Il se sentait étrangement nerveux. Il avait déjà était dans la maison de Malfoy avant, mais aucune de ces visites n'avaient été aussi personnelle que celle-ci. Après tout, il avait seulement été dans la chambre de Malfoy à quelques reprises et ce n'était certainement jamais une invitation de Malfoy lui-même. C'était généralement Narcissa ou Lucius qui suggérait que peut-être Draco voudrait emmener leur invité dans sa chambre car ils avaient le même âge et allaient dans la même école et bien sûr, ils pouvaient être amis. Les débuts avaient été très maladroits alors qu'Harry se retrouvait dans une chambre d'adolescent qui était plus grande que la superficie totale du salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger de sa tante et son oncle.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de semblable quand Malfoy ouvrit la porte de son appartement mais bien que toutes les marques de goût de Malfoy étaient présentes dans l'appartement, des œuvres d'art ornant les murs au mobilier élégant qui emplissait l'endroit, ça ressemblait plus à une maison que tout ce qu'Harry n'avait jamais associé à Draco. Peut-être était-ce les piles de devoirs qui jonchaient la table ou les manuels alignés le long des murs. C'était peut-être le fait que, comme le quartier, les pièces individuelles n'étaient pas luxueuses et donnait donc moins l'impression du 'regardez mais touchez pas'.

Ou c'était peut-être juste le fait que tout dans l'appartement était une chose que Malfoy voulait là et pas seulement le désir de Narcissa de mettre le dernier objet de décoration en vogue. Et en quelque sorte, même dans quelque chose d'aussi petit qu'un appartement standard dans un quartier normal, la présence de Malfoy élevait ses environs. Son appartement ne semblait pas être une sorte de terre étrangère au milieu d'un environnement normal. Au contraire, il semblait faire partie du monde autour de lui et même mieux. Un peu, et Harry détestait l'admettre, comme Malfoy lui-même.

Malfoy semblait plus à l'aise ici, se rendit compte Harry, le regardant alors qu'il leur faisait du thé. C'était une réalisation étrange aussi parce que Malfoy était toujours à l'aise. Partout où il allait, il était calme et hautain et bien adapté dans n'importe quelle situation. Et pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que Malfoy semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son appartement qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa propre maison au manoir Malfoy.

Harry balaya les titres des manuels sur les murs et leur donna un peu de sens (_Chimie Générale_ semblait assez simple), certains manuels avait un nom qu'il ne savait pas comment déchiffrer. Il avait entendu les titres mentionnés dans des conversations avec Hermione mais elle était tellement occupée à parler de ses cours qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui demander ce que ses cours étaient en fait.

Jetant un regard vers la table basse devant la télé, Harry remarqua l'enveloppe de leur lycée. Il en avait reçu une aussi qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre. La police en gras en haut de page et la photo joyeuse des élèves du lycée qui étudiaient dans de belles classes avaient changés depuis leur diplôme.

« - Tu vas y aller ? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« - Hein ? » Malfoy se retourna dans la cuisine. Harry souleva l'enveloppe. « - Oh, ça. Je leur ai dit que j'irais mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr si je le veux. Et toi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle. « - Eh bien, je n'avais pas l'intention d'être en ville quand ils ont envoyé l'invitation, alors je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient heureux si tu changeais d'avis. » Malfoy regarda à nouveau l'eau bouillante, la versant dans deux tasses. « - Ils aimeraient avoir leur héros de retour pour le week-end des anciens. »

Harry posa l'invitation. « - Peux-tu s'il te plaît, arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

Malfoy l'ignora. « - Il suffit d'appeler Daphné, elle sera en mesure de t'arranger ça. » Il se dirigea vers Harry et lui tendit une tasse. « - J'espère que tu aimes le thé vert. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. »

« - Oh, c'est très bien. » Harry accepta la tasse. « - Merci. » Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, buvant tranquillement leur thé. Après quelques minutes, Harry remarqua que Malfoy le regardait. « - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux cette fois ? »

« - Tout. »

« - Original, Malfoy. »

« - Hey. » Lui rappela Malfoy. « - Tu as demandé. D'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas remarqué tes cheveux. »

Harry lui lança un regard confus. « - Ah bon ? »

« - Je voulais juste voir si le thé rendait tes yeux plus vert. » Déclara Malfoy d'une voix neutre, sans remarquer le regard perplexe d'Harry.

« - Malfoy ? »

Malfoy se tourna pour regarder Harry. « - Oui ? »

« - C'est la phrase la plus boiteuse que j'ai jamais entendu. » Malfoy haussa les épaules et sourit ensuite. « - Est-ce que tu es ivre ? »

« - Eh bien. » Répliqua Malfoy. « - Tu es assis sur mon canapé à boire le thé. Alors oui, il se trouve que mes inhibitions sont vraiment basses. Mais tu es aussi assis sur mon canapé à boire le thé, ce qui indique que tes inhibitions sont aussi basses que les miennes. »

Harry jeta un regard oblique à Malfoy puis hocha la tête en accord avec la logique de Malfoy. Ils avaient tous les deux terminé leur thé et fixaient leurs tasses sur la table. Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant (comment pouvait-on dire à son ennemi juré 'merci pour le thé et la conversation maladroite' ?) Et il était en train de réfléchir à diverses actions possibles quand il se rendit compte que Malfoy était soudainement assit près de lui. Vraiment _très_ proche de lui. Peut-être que c'était juste un accident, un changement soudain dans le continuum espace-temps qui se produisait parfois lorsqu'on était assis sur un canapé avec son ennemi juré.

Et maintenant, Malfoy avait un bras derrière le dos d'Harry. Malfoy était-il conscient que son bras était tombé derrière le dos d'Harry ? Peut-être qu'il venait de tomber là à cause d'une étrange force gravitationnelle.

Mais maintenant, Malfoy se penchait. Malfoy était-il conscient qu'il se penchait ? Certes, il ne devait pas l'être. Était-ce la même force gravitationnelle qui avait conduit le bras de Malfoy dans le dos d'Harry ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione plus tard. Elle serait en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi le visage de Malfoy s'approchait de plus en plus, surtout s'il y avait une force mystérieuse physique impliqué.

Malfoy se _penchait_ toujours. Habituellement, quand le visage de Malfoy était si près, des coups étaient impliqués. Et Harry était certain qu'il faudrait qu'il se penche sur le côté ou parer un coup inévitable mais il se sentait étrangement figé. Attendez, pourquoi le visage de Malfoy se penchait comme ça et…

Oh. Eh bien, sûrement que Malfoy n'allait pas l'embrasser. Et bien sûr, il ne répondrait pas. C'était tout simplement trop absurde. Et pourtant, Harry sentit la pression des lèvres de Malfoy alors qu'elles effleuraient doucement les siennes et il n'était pas sûr que la chaleur qu'il ressentait était due à la sensation des lèvres de Malfoy ou la proximité du corps de Malfoy ou une combinaison néfaste des deux. Il pouvait se sentir pressé contre le bras de Malfoy et la pression lui fit cambrer son dos afin que la distance entre son corps et Malfoy devienne de plus en plus petite. Harry tendit la main et attrapa légèrement un morceau de la chemise de Malfoy avec ses doigts, soudain très conscient du fait que ses doigts avaient senti la pression du bas-ventre de Malfoy.

Et aussi soudainement que le baiser avait commencé, il se termina aussi soudainement. Malfoy s'éloigna, les bras et le corps soudainement capable de résister à la mystérieuse force gravitationnelle qui l'avait fait se rapprocher d'Harry. Il fallut une seconde à Harry pour recouvrer ses facultés mentales et de réaliser que la cause de cette fin brutale était dû à la sonnerie du téléphone de Malfoy qui était parti répondre dans la cuisine.

Malfoy refit surface, apparemment déconcerté par la procédure de quelques secondes plus tôt. « - Désolé, un ami d'école a appelé. Nous sommes censés travailler ensemble sur quelques expériences ce soir. »

Harry le regarda avec scepticisme. « - Tu es capable de travailler après avoir pris autant de vin ? »

Malfoy s'approcha de la table et saisit les tasses. « - Je trouve que l'absence d'inhibition fait généralement bon ménage avec les études. »

« - Uh huh. » Harry se leva, essayant de cacher son manque d'équilibre. « - Eh bien, je vais y aller alors. »

Malfoy lavait les tasses dans la cuisine et il cria par-dessus le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. « - D'accord. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir quand il sentit une question à l'intérieur de lui qu'il mourrait d'envie de demander. Eh bien, il ne serait pas assez ivre pour lui demander plus tard alors maintenant était probablement la seule chance qu'il avait. « - Malfoy. » Appela-t-il en direction de la cuisine. « - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Malfoy éteignit le robinet et sortit de la cuisine, entrant dans le champ de vision d'Harry. « - Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? »

Harry soupira, se préparant à demander à nouveau. « - Qu'est-ce que…. » Demanda Harry. « - _C'était_ ? » Ponctuant sa question d'un signe de tête en direction du canapé.

« - Oh. _Ça_ ? » Malfoy regarda nonchalamment le canapé. « - _C'était_ de la curiosité. »

* * *

Juste de la curiosité ! A quoi avait-il pensé bordel ? _Cela_ avait été un moment d'inattention de sa fonction cérébrale, une prise en charge complète de l'alcool et de silence gêné où Draco avait été forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire dans sa vie. Et il n'avait certainement pas prévu de le faire ce soir de toutes les nuits. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce rendez-vous organisé se transforme en un étrange moment 'Invitons Potter pour le thé et embrassons-le sans raison valable'.

Surtout pas quand il avait de réels plans avec Potter qui pourraient potentiellement se heurter.

Non, il n'avait rien établi avec Potter. Il avait simplement ressenti un besoin impérieux de se pencher vers lui et Potter est venu à sa rencontre à sa manière. Avec sa bouche. Ceci, décida Draco, était la seule explication valable.

Il était encore en train de se flageller pour cet incident sur son divan quand Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Dès que Malfoy ouvrit la porte, il fit sortir toute la frustration qu'il contenait.

« - A quoi vous pensez les gars ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ! »

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent comme ils avaient coutume de faire quand une question leur était posée. À eux deux, ils recueillaient quelques neurones pour fonctionner.

« - Euh…. »

« - … Err… »

Draco laissa échapper un gros soupir. « - Je vous ai dit d'attendre mon appel. Je vous ai dit que je serais avec Potter et que si vous appelez quand je suis avec lui, je pourrais avoir du mal à cacher ce que nous essayons de faire. »

« - Oh. »

« - Ouais. »

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Crabbe parla pour eux deux. « - Mais nous continuons à le faire, c'est vrai. Nous allons quand même suivre le plan que Goyle et moi avons monté. »

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet de votre plan ? » Draco se sentait exaspéré. Potter n'aurais jamais aucun problème avec ses sbires. Potter aurait des sbires capables d'enchaîner des phrases pour former un paragraphe entier. Encore une fois, Potter n'avait pas 'd'homme de main'. Il avait des amis.

Goyle répéta la réponse. « - Tu nous as dit que c'était la chose la plus stupide que tu n'as jamais entendu… »

« - Et qu'il n'était pas si bien pensé… »

« - Et que nous avons de la chance que personne ne nous ait encore découvert… »

« - Et que nous avons besoin que tu retravailles ça. » Les deux se regardèrent, fiers d'avoir pu répondre correctement à une question.

« - Oui, eh bien, avez-vous fait ce que j'ai dit de faire ? »

« - Ouais ! » Répondit Crabbe. « - Nous avons mis tout cela sur clé. »

« - Et nous avons veillé à effacer nos ordinateurs afin que personne ne nous surprenne… »

« - Et nous n'avons plus envoyé d'e-mail où nous parlons de ça… »

« - Et nous avons trouvé tous ceux qui n'aiment pas Potter et qui veut que tu sois le patron à sa place… »

« - … Donc nous avons besoin de mettre en place la réunion et nous pourrons le faire. »

« - Très bien. » Répondit Draco, acceptant la clé USB que Crabbe lui tendait. « - Voyons voir comment tout se passera mieux si vous me laissez mener l'affaire ? »

**À suivre…**


End file.
